1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid stripping apparatus for stripping fluid from an object, and more particularly towards an apparatus used in a car wash system for stripping rinse water from vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional car wash systems include a drying station near the exit of the car wash line for drying rinse water from the surface of vehicles. The sides of each vehicle are dried by stationary blower units located on the sides of the car wash line which include one or more vertical nozzles. The top surface of the vehicle is dried by one or more overhead blower ducts. The overhead blower ducts are frequently hinged at one end to permit vertical movement, and normally include a roller-type follower at its free end for following the longitudinal contour of the vehicle.
A specific fluid stripping apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,801 issued Jul. 24, 1979 in the name of Day et al., and owned by the assignee of the subject invention. The patent discloses the use of flexible, inflatable bags of generally rectangular transverse cross-section having an inlet for introducing air under pressure into the bag and an elongated opening at the bag end defining a nozzle to admit the stream of air to a vehicle for drying purposes. The nozzle end of the bag lies in the path of motion of the object to cause physical engagement between the nozzle end of the bag and the object to bring the stream of air emitted from the nozzle opening into close space relationship with the surface of the object.
Another type of blower apparatus is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,346 issued Sep. 10, 1996 in the name of McElroy, which discloses an array of bags disposed about a U-shaped plenum for blowing water of the roof and sides of a vehicle.
Although the prior art is effective, there remains room for improvement in the effectiveness of drying the sides of a vehicle.